mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Astro Girl
Hello, guys! Uran was made to support Tezuka's original Tetsuwan Atom series and not Astro Boy. It's true that Astro Boy had contributed with Tezuka's work to be known outside Japan, however is a mere re-script and there are many inconsistent names, missing episodes and re-scripts. The media alike often gives false advertising as if Tezuka liked the dub, while in reality he was forced to lose most of his rights of author because of the changes. Also, it's worth of note the protagonist is never called as "Astro Boy" in the original Tetsuwan Atom canon and instead just as "Atom". "Tetsuwan" is just an adjective and NOT a name which explains why Atom is not called as "Tetsuwan Atom" in the original series written by Osamu Tezuka. It's worth to know that Tezuka had not involviment in the scripts from the dub and as he claimed, the americans were too sensitive about fantasy violence, but at the same time they did had not trouble while sending soldiers to kill people in the southeast Asia. Yes, he generalized since not all americans liked wars, but he was still not distant of the truth since the same politicians who claimed that his work was violent and should be changed were involved in cruel actions like the My Lai Massacre in Vietnam. Dark Horse comics insisted in using the dubbed name due it's popularity in the american version of Tetsuwan Atom 1952 manga, however they contributed with false information since Tezuka was talking of his original work in all of introductions found in the manga and his dialogue was altered as if he liked the changes in the dub. In one of the Dark Horse Astro Boy manga pages, Tezuka was talking about the "World's Greatest Robot" ark and the final Astro Boy episode, however these were never published in American territory since the dub had 104 episodes out of 193 from Tetsuwan Atom. Astro Boy: Omega Factor also contribute with several false information since it uses the dubbed title and also have unexistent names (like the false names given to Dr. Yamanoue and Dr. Kawashimo) from Jetter Mars and also claims that Astro Boy had become extremelly popular in Japan when Pluto debutted in 1954. However, it's worth to know that Pluto's saga was not dubbed and Astro Boy is a dubbed title appearing only in 1966 and not 1952 as the media likes to say. Overpopularity doesn't justify false information about the original work. That's the reason which Uran have nothing to do with the Astro Boy dubbed series since it's filled with re-scripts and false information given by the media. ToshioOtomo (talk) 12:21, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Extra notes: *Uran was named inconsistently in Astro Boy dubbed series, however Tezuka's official english site only aknowedge her original name which means that all other designations are redundant. That's why she only reffer about events from the original series in her win quotes. *Tezuka gave names based in the atomic elements, because he believed that atomic energy could be used for the good of humanity and despite of all what happened with Hiroshima and Nagasaki there was something good to be found. When Tezuka's work was sold to America, he had to deal with the loss of most of his ideas and the changes in Atom, Uran and Cobalt (absent in the 1980 series)'s names were made against his will. *The reason which Uran tells that she is not "Astro Girl" in her win quotes is due the fact she was not called like that in the original series and even Astro Boy 1980 dub even though it have many re-scripts of the original work. *Uran tells that she is not "Zoran" due the fact it's name only appeared in the 2003 series dub and as said before, Tezuka's official english site doesn't aknowedge it. The "Zoran" which Uran mentions in her win quote is "Uchuu Shounen Soran" (A.K.A Zoran, The Space Boy). *Tezuka actually desliked the name of "Astro Girl" since that name was mostly given to avoid refference of the atomic element which her name is based, that can be noticed in the episode 27 of Shin Tetsuwan Atom which she gets mad at Rock for calling her as Atom. Rock had Atom's photo, but was unable to see the obvious differences between her and her brother. That's also a possible mock for the first dubbed name since she was named as "Astro Girl" regardless of not being a female version of her Atom ther and neither sharing the same abilities as himself. The first dubbed name was just a trick of marketing to call the attention of children familiar with super heroines names like "Super Girl" crom the comic books. That should be considered as false advertising since Uran is not an actual super heroine and mostly live a normal life. *Uran deslikes the character of Pinocchio, because both are happy of being robots and both doesn't struggle to be "normal". Astro Boy dubbed series should be not taken seriously since it's a re-script. Both Astro Boy and the variations of Uran are less human like in personality if compared to the original versions. *Uran claims that she doesn't have a brother named "Astro Boy" due the fact her brother is never called as such in the original Tetsuwan Atom series canon. *If is for Uran to have a subtitle, then she would go as "Tetsuwan Uran" (鉄腕ウラン lit. "Iron Arm Uran" or "Mighty Uran") or Miss Uran (her super moves have a refference to it). *Hyoutantsugi is one of Tezuka's mostly know gag characters and it usually appears in unexpected scenes and explaining a visual joke while holding a sign. *Pikora is Uran's bird friend which appeared in Tetsuwan Atom 2003 series episode "The Birth of Uran". The USA version places the episode in a incorrect order and had that bird renamed as "Houdini", however the dub should not be taken seriously for being a re-script which contradict the original plotlines. Pikora is seem carrying Uran in her intro against Roll, however it's worth to know that introduction is a joke and the bird would never able to carry her since it's not a robot. ToshioOtomo (talk) 16:44, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I never intended to support Astro Boy. In reality is just a dub which contradict the original series creator's ideas and if is to keep making silly refferences to the dub, then delete this entry. ToshioOtomo (talk) 16:56, January 5, 2014 (UTC) She was named differently depending on the territory. The Canadian dub of the program was heavily edited, calling her Sarah, but the American/Australian one was not. Isn't this supposed to be based off the 1980s series Uran and not the 2003 one (Zoran)? 16:59, January 5, 2014 (UTC)